saint_herves_westmarchesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Diplomatic Mission to the Lizard Men
I took Eisa, Angus, Sorethgar and Roywyn the Gnome, so as to represent a variety of races. The plan was for Eisa to assume the form of a Lizard Man, and for Angus to act as a mouthpiece, as she does not speak draconic, but I could provide telepathic translation. We put forth the idea that she was a Shaman-type lizard, and would only speak through a mouthpiece so as not to interrupt her communion with spirits. Lizard-folk being very superstitious and status-oriented, this seemed like a way to give us authority and status. On our way to find the Lizard Men, we passed the ancient grove to pay our respects to the Ents, and to our surprise, we found that Kaegan Torgrim, the dwarf, was no longer in his amber coffin. Instead, he was standing upright, though somewhat droopy, in the manner of a freshly planted tree. Indeed, the Ancient One told us that he had sensed some kind of life force in him still, and worrying that he might die, had him planted in a good spot for growing. He appears to be flourishing, with barklike skin and occasional movement, similar to blowing in a breeze, but without the presence of an actual wind. Moving on, we located the Lizards north of town, and after we established contact, I spoke to them about the corruption spreading through the forest. They spoke of having been tricked by a powerful being who made a deal with them, but didn’t hold up his end. We later learned that this being is Gulthias, probably some form of demon lord who lives in a tree? maybe? I persuaded them to take us to their chief. Sorethgar was able to comprehend the subtleties of their language, and he and Angus assessed the different levels of honorifics used in their address - I will spare you the precise (very abstruse) details, but it seems we were regarded as fairly high-ranking individuals with power on par with their head generals. When we met the King, we summarily dispensed with the services of the Vizier-figure the King had in his throne room, and dealt directly with the King. After beginning the proceedings, I allowed Angus to play the part of mouthpiece to the holy man, but unfortunately, I became absorbed in my own thoughts and plans for the next step, trusting Angus to only establish our authority and level of power. He did not stay within those bounds, and may have ended up overcommitting us to a relationship of service rather than patronage. Once this was becoming apparent to me, I stepped in and reined him back somewhat. It would appear now that the LizardFolk are very warmly disposed to accept our offer of friendship and protection, however, they wish for us to destroy Gulthias in order to prove our good intentions. I am displeased that we should be required to pass a test, but it is the best I can do. Angus has some interesting plans for playing Gulthias and Balthasaar against one another, perhaps buying us some time, but it may be too risky. We have one week to tell the Lizard Men what we have decided to do.